


Year 1

by Educationofaking



Series: This is Our Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hufflepuff Shiro, I GOTTA SEE THAT, I had to deage Allura, M/M, Romance, Shadam, Slow Build, Slow Burn, THE FRICK THERES A HUFFLEPUFF HARRY AU???, Voltron, klance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Educationofaking/pseuds/Educationofaking
Summary: "I'll watch the night turn light blueBut it's not the same without youBecause it takes two to whisper quietlyThe silence isn't so bad'Til I look at my hands and feel sad'Cause the spaces between my fingersAre right where yours fit perfectly"- Owl CityI feel like the only reason Hogwarts AU’s aren’t as popular as other AU’s is because literally NO ONE can agree on the houses for all the characters. So I am here to say, right here, right now,Come For The Magic, Stay For The Story.





	1. Just a Bit of Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU!
> 
> (ill rewrite this better than ever, as soon as I can)  
> A flipping year later and a few seasons...  
> this needs  
> sooo soo much editing  
> (hahahhah remember when I used to ship shallura ahahha good times *piles of shadam fanart*

It had happened so fast.

 

Dad was dead, he was found in the living room in a pool of blood, his own wand lodged deep into his chest. The sight of which would leave a mark on 10 year old Keith Kogane for years to come. 

 

Mom was gone too, she had vanished without a trace, moments after they had found dad’s body. The stove stopped, the lights turned off, and anything else controlled by magic dropped as easy as turning on a light switch, a safety measure, for when No-majs were near. 

And just as soon as the house went dark, their neighbor, a friendly young No-maj(who often babysat Keith at times) came over. “Mr. and Mrs. Kogane? Keith?” She opened the. door. “I heard a scr-” She cut off with a cry of terror as her eyes caught onto the bloodied body on the sofa. 

 

The No-maj police came moments after, and the Magical Congress(MC) wasn’t far behind. All Keith remembered afterwards was a woman in a crimson robe dragging him away from the scene, murmuring comforting words to the screaming child, who was still in his pajamas and gripping his stuffed hippo like it was the most important thing in the world. 

 

“Noo!! Daddy!” Keith wailed, kicking and struggling against the witch’s grip. “Ma-” Another sob. “Daddy! Please I want my dad back,” A soft murmur told him that his father was dead, killed by someone unknown, Keith cried for tens straight minutes befor- “Momma??” A new wave of tears hit as hard as the realization. “Mom!” Where’s momma?? I want my momma back!!!” Yet again, another kick to the shins from the boy, endured by the witch, who was still trying to calm him down. “Please! Where iS SHE MOMMA-

 

-o0o-

 

That was 6 months ago. (They gave him his mother’s wand, as if that was consolation.)

 

It was the first time death had landed on Keith’s life, and it wouldn’t stop there.

 

A wizard seemed to have had just about enough of the boy’s sniveling and asking for ‘momma’ and told him the following.

 

  1. His father was dead.
  2. It was nothing more than a single kill in a series of attacks by a gang nearby. 
  3. His mother was gone.
  4. She left as soon as she saw the chance.
  5. And abandoned him.
  6. No one loved him anymore. 



 

It did the job, he stopped crying for his family late at night, he stopped bombarding everyone around him with questions, he stopped caring, he just wanted to go home, and  _ this _ wasn’t it.

 

It was pretty long before they tracked down his godfather, a man named Takashi Shirogane. As it turns out, no one wants to deal with an orphan’s case, even a wizard’s. 

 

But during that time, Keith jumped from one foster home to the next,  a total of 17 in the course of 5 months. He didn’t want to stay at the orphanage, and he didn’t want a new family, he wanted  _ his _ family, why couldn’t theY SEE THAT?

 

But his Godfather lived in London, _England._ _He was screwed_ , Keith thought with a groan. 

 

-o0o-

 

The plane trip was torture. Hours just sitting and waiting with nothing to do but stare at a wall, Keith was so uncomfortable with his chaperone that  _ said _ chaperone was almost arrested with suspicion of abuse or kidnapping, the food on the plane itself was terrible. No one on the plane was magic, on one would listen to him, no one knew what he went through, no one  **cared.**

 

Except for the nice man who sat next to him, and offered him a cookie after a nightmare had woken him up. 

 

“What’s your name?” Keith whispered up to the man.

 

“Alfor”

 

Keith looked over to the seat next to him, Alfor’s curly haired daughter slept on.

 

After waving goodbye to Alfor and his daughter, Allura, Keith got off the plane-  a little wobbly- and carefully unfurled the instructions his chaperone(who got off the plane in Tokyo) left him. All it said was: 

 

  1. Find Takashi Shirogane.



 

Keith refurled the instructions and tore them up in a small fit of rage, and after a moment-… awkwardly put them in the trash. 

 

Tying his jacket into his waist, he picked up his backpack full of clothes and thought,  _ I’m smart, I- I can figure this out, maybe Europe’ll be better than America…  _

 

He knew better then to ask for help, so Keith searched the entire airport before finally arriving at the entrance, losing hop-

 

“Pardon me, ma’am? I’m looking for my godson? He’s about… yeh big-” A rather young man was questioning a No-maj woman. He had black hair which looked like it was under a baseball cap for far too long, and was wearing a canary yellow and black, striped, scarf. He was describing  _ him _ in… okay detail. 

 

Keith ran up to the man and almost yelled, with much relief in his voice, “Are you Takashi Shirogane??”


	2. Letters to Home

After that first meeting, Keith avoided talking to his godfather, unless he needed to. Or the occasional: ‘Where’s the bathroom?’, ‘Please tell me you have pizza here,’ ‘Muggles? What the frick is that?’, ‘Language, Kogane.’

Shiro(they had decided on a nickname) was a tad disappointed, he seems to have wanted to bond as soon as possible. 

It took time, but they finally grew closer, once Keith stopped clinging to his past and got more used to british customs. (“Why do brits drink so much freaking tea??”-”Well for one it tastes good.”)

During one breakfast, an owl came flying into the house. Keith watched as Shiro caught the envelope it had dropped and opened it with slight difficulty. “What does it say?” Keith asked. “You still haven’t told me what school I’m goin’ to?”

Shiro skimmed the latter once and handed it to Keith. With a smile, he said, “Only the best Wizarding school in the universe.” 

Reaching his arm over the table to receive it, Keith replied. “That can’t be right, Ilvermorney’s in America…”

The letter read:

 

Headmaster = ALFOR PRINCE (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Sorc. Etc.)

 

Keith glazed over the name, having forgotten that he had met the headmaster already.

 

Dear Mr. Kogane,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Samuel Holt, Deputy Headmaster.

 

“My mom told me about Hogwarts, but she never mentioned you.” Keith said in a tone 

that wasn’t meant to come out cold, but did anyways.

“Oh your grandparents disowned me after… y’know what, it’s nothing.” He said it like a 

state of fact, and brushed it off like leaves.

“Oh? Wait, Shiro? Wha-”

 

-o0o-

 

It was almost like a dream. 

That day, when Hunk walked downstairs, he could never have dreamed that this could be. 

But there it was, a rather perky, tawny owl perched on the kitchen table holding his leg out for Hunk.

His uncle, a rather young man, with dark hair, took the envelope the owl had dropped and started to read it while the rest of the family looked on, looks of both fear and confusion on their faces. Uncle sighed once, rolled up the parchment and gave it to Hunk. “We need to talk.”

“Uncle Curtis? What s’wrong?” Hunk asked as his uncle led him into the hall.

Curtis gave him the letter, muttering things like “going to do”...”not a bad thing”...”knew this would happen”..

Headmaster = ALFOR PRINCE (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Sorc. Etc.)

 

Dear Mr. Garrett,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Samuel Holt, Deputy Headmaster.

 

Hunk’s eyes went wide, then he chuckled, “T-This is a joke, right?” he asked, almost nervously. “Right?...” 

“This is not a joke, Hunk.” Curtis said, smiling, like he was trying. “I mean, I always thought, but I never-” 

Hunk started, “This is a joke.” He said slower this time, staring at his uncle as he led his nephew farther into his room.

“This is not a joke.” Curtis said back, in the same tone. 

“But no one else in our family is…” Hunk looked back at the letter. “... magic.”

Curtis thought for a while, then replied: “It’s a term called muggleborn, someone of muggle descent who’re born magic, muggles are what Wizards and Witches call people without, er… magic.” 

A long moment passed between the two as Hunk started to realize that this was “actually… happening!” He breathed. “A-am I the first?” Asking as he looked back at the envelope, pulling out the second piece of paper, this time with school supplies. 

Curtis, itching for something in his fanny pack , answered before Hunk could say anything else. “No… you are not the first, and probably won’t be the last. Your aunt was a witch,” He looked up. “The one who,” now fiddling with the envelope, “...died.” 

“Auntie Mae.” Hunk said it as a state of fact.

“She was a Hufflepuff,” Curtis smiled, bringing the mood back to a light one. 

“A what?”

Curtis started to explain, saying that in Hogwarts, the school that the letter was sent from, had four different houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff… Curtis trailed on, telling Hunk everything he knew about the wizarding world, which was strangely a lot, not being a wizard himself. A seed of doubt settled in both of them, but was quickly overshadowed with numerous questions like: “Are there others like me?”, “Muggle…. Borns I mean”, “What if I don’t fit in a house?”, “Well, what if it’s wrong???”, “Can you choose your house?”, “What’s with all these school supplies?”, “How are we gonna?” etc. 

 

-o0o-

 

Pidge was elated, she had waited so long for this day, when the letter had come home she was the first to tear the letter open:

Headmaster = ALFOR PRINCE (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Sorc. Etc.)

 

Dear Mrs. Holt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Samuel Holt, Deputy Headmaster.

 

“ahHHHH!!!!! YES YES!!” Pidge squealed, “Mum!!! Mother!! IT’S HERE IT’S HERE THE 

LETTER THE LETTER TO HOGWARTS IT'S HERE!!!” 

“What? It’s here!?” The voice belonged to an older boy, Matthew. People have said that he and his little sister looked greatly alike, and in a way they were right. Katie- or Pidge, as Matt calls her- was the spitting image of him, everyone could see it. She had his eyes, large and golde, a perfect mixture of colors- like precious stones. She had the same little smirk, frozen on her face, and as bright as sunshine. The tuft in her hair, signature of all Holts, and a lithe body. But there were some things she lacked, rather, she held unique: A glint in her eyes, when someone mentions magic, (or anything else even remotely close to it). But there was something she had lacked as well, a drop of sunlight in those pools of golde, Matt had it, so did their parents- Colleen and Sam. 

The family of half-bloods rejoiced, for a long time, it was suspected that Pidge was a squib, or, due to Colleen’s muggle ancestry, that she simply didn’t have the genetic advantage. But one day, two Aprils ago and after a fight with the Godric’s Hollow resident arse(really just an older boy who kept calling her names) occurred. A fight that in reality ended in nothing but a few bloody noses, some hurt feelings on both sides, and the Pidge-proclaimed arse walking home quite literally shocked and in need of magical amputation of his miraculously grown tail(a donkey’s tail to be exact).

However there was still a bit of fear coming from Pidge herself, about whether or not she’ll be admitted. Even though common sense told her that Dad would never let that happen. (No daughter of mine,  _ isn’t _ going to Hogwarts!)

“Well, no point in waiting to write back, is there?” Mum had walked in, grinning.

The family owl, or rather, Matt’s owl, as he had gotten one four years ago, in his 7th year. A great grey owl, a rather shabby one with a powerful beak flew into the room, with Matt not far behind. Dad had tried to get him to choose another… younger, mild-tempered one. But Matt insisted on this one, his argument was that the poor poor innocent great grey owl would never have found a home to call it’s own if it weren’t for him and that no offense dad heartless folks like you lot oughta be ashamed of themselves for looking down on such an owl just because it was oldish and dingy looking and ow ow ow. Matt said this as the owl pecked at his glasses ‘till they fell through.

Matt almost left Diagon Alley short of an eye that day.

 

Father-

Dad, you didn’t have to be so formal in the letter, you know my answer already!

And yes, COURSE I’M COMING TO HOGWARTS.

\- Katie

 

Pidge turned around and gave the letter to Rover, sending his off.

\---

_ Sam looked around for the exit of Eeylops Owl Emporium. “Well, Kiddo, What d’you wanna call it?” He asked his son, happily holding the cage with the Great Grey inside.  _

_ Matt started to spe- _

_ “Rover!” Katie said, peering over to look. _

_ “No, Pidge.” Said Matt. _

_ “ROVER!” _

_ “nO” _

_ \-- _

 

-o0o-

 

Pale skies, just barely passing for blue, nice and clear- softly caressing the sand with wind.

Brown sands, hardly as pale as the sky it was compared to. Criss lines zigzagging back and forth across the beach, the result being muted creams and coffee swirls of sand, dotted with shells, though there were few.

Cold, blue, water kissing the shore, changing the shore line every half second. 

It was all almost as beautiful as he was. 

Lance got up from the lake beach and glanced up above the ridge, where his house was, it seemed small, but it was a lot bigger on the inside, reinforced magically to fit all his siblings and even a niece and nephew. He was just about to climb back up when an irritated voice called down.

“Lonce!!” It was Marco, his older brother. Brown haired and fair skinned, he contrasted his younger brother who, although was resembled him in many ways, had darker skin(he spent hours in the sun) and shorted still, hair. Whereas Marco had a more laid-back look, with longer, brown waves and even browner eyes. He was in his 4th year of Hogwarts, Lance was still waiting. 

Lance called back up, as he was walking up the trail. “I told you to stop calling me that!”

“In your dreams, hermano.”

“Just wait untill I-” Before he knew it, Lance had chased Marco into the house, the young eleven year old playfully tackling him. They were both laughing as they crashed into the living room. Lance muttered something that was lost to Marco's ears.

Marco slumped onto the couch, recovering before saying, almost casually, “Hogwarts letters here…-”

“Where??” Lance looked around for an envelope, or an owl. “They’re in the kitchen.” Marco said, but it barely registered, he was already racing there. 

It said: 

 

Headmaster = ALFOR PRINCE (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Sorc. Etc.)

 

Dear Mr. McClain,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Samuel Holt, Deputy Headmaster.

 

“It’s ‘bout time!!” he squealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMIGISH  
> If anyone saw the "fanny packs are fashionable just ask keith part i am soooooooo sorry!!!


	3. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy *awkward finger guns* Whats shaking... bacon...

\---

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)
  2. One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves(dragonhide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags

 

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) _

By Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic _

By Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _

By Adalbert Waffling

_ A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration _

By Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _

By Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

By Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _

By Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron(pewter, standard size, 2)

1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials

1 Telescope

1 Set Brass Scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

 

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

 

_ On Lance’s copy, the word “not” was crossed out on the last part of the letter, in hopes that he may be able to smuggle in a broomstick… should he get his hands on one. _

_ In all obviousness, he failed. Obviously. I guess he should have known after the last four attempts, starring his older siblings. _

_ You can’t trick a mother of 5. _

\--- 

_ If any of those four looked back before this day, they would never have guessed that they would have ran into the other three people that they would come to love as family one day. One might say that it was  _ not _ in fact, a twist of fate, but rather that the elder Holt was the reason they became so very close. One might ALSO say that if it weren’t for Matthew Holt, yes- you heard right, if it weren’t for the Hogwarts Alumni and Physics Prodigy that was Matt Holt and his… short-term-irresponsibility… and his underestimate on the size of Diagon Alley… and the and the very tempting idea of abandoning the search for his Little Sister after the mere thought of ice cream… and the fact that you should never leave an 11 year old  _ alone _ in the wizarding world that led to…  _

_ Matt decided that he should stop talking now. _

 

_ -o0o- _

 

“Alright Pidge-”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Sorry, Katie. This is your supply list, annnnnd…” Matt drawled a bit as he took out the small bag of galleons and knuts, giving them to Pidge. “That should cover it!” 

Pidge looked down at her share, then her eyes drooped farther. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked. 

“I’m just… worried.”

“About what? What do you have to worry about? You got into Hogwarts, for goodness sakes!”

“The houses.”

“The houses? Pi-Katie we went over this..”

“I know! But I don’t think I’d fit in  _ any _ house, I mean mum says I’d be great in Slytherin, and i’m smart like Ravenclaw but there's so many expectations.. If I was in Hufflepuff, that would at least get rid of the scrutiny, and I guess Gryffindor’s a bit neutral, but you’re in Gryffindor! And they might compare me to you, which is the last thing I want.” She said, almost looking down on her brother.“ Our entire family consists of Ravenclaws and Slytherins-... Except for  _ you, _ I guess. But I don’t know whether i’m a rebel like you are, or I’m just like mum and dad-”

“Ok, i’m gonna stop you right there, Pidge.” Matt cut in, staring down the glare that she just gave him. “Remember what Dad said?”

“Mhmm, Hmm?”

“The houses don’t define us…”

“...We define the houses… I know, I know…”

“Good! Now…” Squinting at the list through his glasses. “I guess our first stop is Madam Malkin’s…” He muttered. The siblings walked across the brooms to a store filled with students their clothes fitted for the. He didn’t notice Pidge’s longing look at the Apothecary.

At Madam Malkin’s they got Pidge’s clothes, and at another store, they barely set foot in before Pidge snuck off,  _ with the money. _

\-----

_ Matt plopped the books on the counter of Flourish and Blotts, “Blimey, that’s a lot of books…” He looked around for his sister. “Ok, Pidge, hand over the gall-” Eyes widening, he turned a full 360, Matt didn’t notice Pidge sneaking off.  _

_ He sighed and dug into his pockets, counting his last paycheck and setting it on the counter, paying for the books himself. “Siblings, amiright? He...he…” Matt chuckled weakly to the cashier. _

_ About 10 seconds later, the people on the street shopping Diagon Alley would have their days momentarily and loudly interrupted by a young man bursting out of Flourish and Bots, shouting “ _ PIDGE _!” _

 

-o0o-

 

“Alright, gits. Seeing as Lance is joining us this year, I feel reason to restate the ground rules.” The McClain’s older sister, Veronica, spoke in a demanding tone. “Need I remind you that they are  _ called  _ ‘Ground Rules’  _ for a reason. _ ” She glared at Marco and Rachel, who snuck out with them last year, leaving Lance behind. “For they are to be FOLLOWED. Need I remind you lot of  _ last year _ .”

Lance stood excited, as they walked into the courtyard, the entrance to Diagon Alley opened up for them. Veronica’s voice faded into the background as he his eyes wandered to the brooms lined up in the display case, just next to where they were walking. The shiny rod handles, now with a newly reinforced, dragon leather grip. The bristles glistened, polished white, some pale gold, some a dark mahogany. The cheaper brooms had paint lathered onto them, in hopes that, perhaps, they would be favored, and for some it worked, others were seen as tacky. The newest, cutting-edge, most expensive brooms were seated at the top of the display case, high above the others. They didn’t have ornaments, or trappings, or ‘warpaint.’ They were cut, clean, and beautiful. As if they held themselves above the others, as if they were saying that “deecoration is for the lower class.” A handsome boy ran past the display case, seeming frantic while yelling something about a ‘pigeon’, jolting Lance back into reality, Veronica’s voice piercing through his thoughts. 

“Rule number 8: Leave Mr. Ollivander  _ alone _ !”

“I swear the sorting hat at least  _ tried _ to put her in Slytherin.” Said Rachel to Lance, over Veronica’s almost military tone of voice. Lance chuckled. 

The McClains were a family of Hufflepuffs, all of them. There were a few exceptions, of course. One of them being Marco, who managed to land himself in Gryffindor. Lance hoped to follow in his footsteps, not wanting to fall victim to the stereotypes that surround each Hogwarts house, no matter how true they might be. As part of a large family, he used to be the baby of the family, but now all the attention was going to Zach and Mary, Lisa’s children,  _ Lance’s niece and nephew.  _ If in some way, he could regain recognition, then maybe- 

“Are you two even listening?” Veronica broke off from her own lecture about ‘Avoiding what happened last year’ to focus on Lance and Rachel. “Especially you two, Lance and Rachel, since this is your first time at Hogwarts.”

Lance and Rachel were twins, but Lance was younger by a few minutes. 

“Hm? Uh yes, Ronnie!” Lance’s train of thought crashed. 

Veronica sighed and her face fell. “I just want you guys to be safe. Especially after what happened to dad. We don’t want to worry Mom even more, do we? Do we?” She pressed on. 

“Si, Veronica, we’ll stay safe.” Marco smiled, the other siblings echoed him. 

Veronica softened, satisfied, then cut through them to get her own supplies. “Use the buddy system.” was her last order. 

Lance’s father was a recent victim in a series of attacks by a group of muggles and squibs known as the ‘Vrepit Sa’, or ‘VS’, whatever they were called, they were deadly and elusive. Reports confirm that they are based in America, but attacks have happened all over the world. No one knew their true motive, but a clue was in the name- Vrepit Sa translates to ‘wake up.’ His family speculated that they planned to ‘wake up’ the non-magical world to witchcraft and wizardry, this was a possible theory.And it was because of the VS that several students were going to Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny. Lance wondered who they might be, will they be here today? 

His thoughts were interrupted by his brother, Marco. 

“Hey, Lance! Aren’t you coming?” Marco smiled at his little brother and waved his hand over. “Come on! We got some serious shopping to do!”

“I’m coming!” Lance replied, taking one last glance at the brooms, then running to meet his brother.

 

_ -o0o- _

 

“Man it’s been so long since i’ve been here…” Curtis exclaimed, walking hand and hand with his nephew.

“Wait, you’ve been here??” 

“That’s something for another time. Hand me your school list.”

Hunk gave it to his Curtis, while he pulled out a map, cross referencing the two. “This- Diagon Alley is bigger than I remember it.” Curtis said, surprised. “You can’t wander off, especially since we don’t know this place.”

Hunk hugged his Uncle’s leg, “You don’t need to tell me twice…” 

It seemed like he did. Because Hunk trailed off after catching Ollivander’s shop in the corner of his eye. 

A man was inside, younger than you would expect, but still old. He was handing a wand to a pretty girl with curly hair. Hunk didn’t know what was going on in his mind, he just stopped working. A voice cut in- 

“Hunk! Are you listening?” Curtis tried to get his attention. “Our first stop is Madam Malkins.”

“Why not that store?” Hunk pointed to Ollivanders.

“We’ll get there, sweetie.”

Hunk was content, for now. He followed his uncle to Madam Malkins, passing a little boy with dark bangs, his guardians walked beside him,  _ he had a weird haircut _ , Hunk thought. Curtis and weird-hair shared a small, shocked smile, did they know each other?

 

_ -o0o- _

 

“Ok Keith, here’s a list of what we need for school.” Shiro handed the list to Keith. “I’m trusting you not to run off. I mean it, and judging from the screaming-” 

He paused as a young white boy rushed in, took a quick look, decided that his sister wasn’t here, and ran out with a curse.

“Matt has already lost Pidge.”

Keith took a look at the list. “Won’t they just give us these at Hogwarts?” He asked. “I thought there was a class set.” 

“Things are different in England, but of course I understand if the Colonies are too deep in debt to fund schooling.”

Keith feigned an offended look, then found the rule about broomsticks in the list. 

 

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

 

He read it allowed while Shiro opened the door to Madam Malkin’s. “Why.” He stated. 

Shiro was about to say something, then stopped and found a better answer. 

“Well, the obvious answer is that you’re 11 and can’t control yourselves. And there is a class dedicated to teaching First Years basic broom skills. Also it would give others a huge advantage over the muggleborns- there’s a lots of reasons.” He ended on that. 

“Now come on, we need to meet Adam at the Owlery.”

Keith groaned, but followed him, he had gained a new respect for Shiro in the past few months, but he’s refused to let it show, Instead, he casually wandered out at the Apothecary, after a few stores of trying to escape. 

\-------

_ Shiro turned around to check if Keith was still there. He let out a defeated sigh. Not surprised. He pulled out his phone.  _

_ CHAT ROOM: Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt, Veronica McClain, 1+ _

**_TAKASHI SHIROGANE_ ** _ : Matt, i’ll help you find Pidge if you help me find Keith? _

**_MATTHEW HOLT_ ** _ : The asscravat who let Rover loose? _

**_MATTHEW HOLT_ ** _ : I’m a little busy at the moment.  _

**_MATTHEW HOLT_ ** _ : Sure. _

**_VERONICA MCCLAIN_ ** _ : Keith and Pidge escaped? That took longer than I expected.  _

**_VERONICA MCCLAIN_ ** _ : At least I have a better hold on my children.  _

**_MATTHEW HOLT_ ** _ : Aren’t you like… 13. _

**_VERONICA MCCLAIN_ ** _ : I’m 15 so shut the fuck up.  _

**_TAKASHI SHIROGANE_ ** _ : GUYS, This is serious.  _

_ Takashi Shirogane has added Curtis Garrett _

**_TAKASHI SHIROGANE_ ** _ : Curtis, it’s been a while. I hope I still have your number correct.  _

**_TAKASHI SHIROGANE_ ** _ : Can’t talk now, see you soon.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed things in the past few chapters as well, I suggest rereading them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, AO3 answer me this.  
> HOW COME ALL MY GRAMMER MISTAKES APPEAR AFTR I post my work?????


End file.
